


We Are Insane

by evbirb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, insane!Dean, kinda destiel but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam visits Dean in a mental hospital after Dean killed Cas, by accident of course. Set in Season 10 when Dean still has the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Insane

"Hey Dean." Sam says, slowly entering the hospital room. Dean is sitting in bed, knees tucked into his chest. Sam nods to the nurse, signaling for her to leave. The nurse leaves, shutting the white door behind her. Sam makes his way over to the bed, gently setting himself down on the edge of it.  
"What's goin' on?" Sam asks cautiously, resting a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Dean shrugs Sam's hand off, tucking his head into his knees.  
"Go away Sammy." Dean says, beginning to hum 'Hey Jude' A look of distraught paints Sam's face. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small object hidden in his massive hand.  
"I brought you something Dean." Sam says, offering the gift. Dean stops humming and lifts his head, focusing on his little brother's hand. Slowly, Sam opens his hand, revealing an amulet, the same amulet Sam had gotten for Dean for Christmas all those years ago. Dean stares at the tribal-looking, golden amulet.  
"Dean?" Sam asks, ducking his head into Dean's view. Dean swats his brothers hand away, flinging the amulet at the wall.  
"No! It's worthless, just like Cas said! Cas said it's worthless!" Dean shouts into his brother's face. Sam stares at his broken brother expressionless. Tears begin to form in Sam's eyes. Sam grabs his brother and draws him in for an awkward hug. Dean continues to shout nonsense. Listening to each word causes tears to fall from Sam's eyes. Sam hugs Dean closer as he begins to sob, his shoulders bouncing with each sob.  
"Cas. When is Cas coming back?" Dean asks calmly. Sam peels him off his chest, staring at Dean's expressionless face. More tears start to fall.  
"Cas is gone, Dean." Sam says, trying to stay calm.  
"No he's not. When is he coming?" Dean aks again.  
"CAS IS GONE!" Sam shouts in his brother's face, collapsing onto Dean's shoulder.  
"Hey Cas." Dean says. Sam lifts his head and composes himself. Dean points behind his brother, his eyes screaming joy. Sam turns his head, following Dean's finger. Nothing, Dean's pointing at nothing. Ever since Cas died at Dean's own hand, he hasn't been the same. Sam doesn't think he ever will be the same.


End file.
